


dancing in step

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Day 7 scifi OR historical au, F/F, Nwalin Week 2017, Rule 63, balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori has given Dwalin the chance to dance with her.





	dancing in step

**Author's Note:**

> This one pretends to be a Victorian AU.

Nori is small, yet strong in Dwalin’s arms as they dance together, or, rather, Nori lets Dwalin lead her through the intricate steps which Nori undoubtedly knows in her sleep. Dwalin is not lacking in social fineries, yet she has nothing in skill when it comes to Nori.

 

Nori is a sight to behold when she dances by herself,her skirts whirling about her as she gives herself to the music and motion, sinking into it,  _ becoming  _ the dance.

 

Frankly, Dwalin has no idea why she has been graced with this chance to have Nori in her arms.

 

‘ Why did you pick me?’ She has to ask before it'll be impossible ask when Nori’ll be whisked away by another partner, although that sssns to almost never happen to Nori, herself being in charge of her dancing partners.

 

They whirl once, then twice, Dwalin almost missing the steps as waits, with baited breath, for Nori's answer, her verdict, to be more precise. The other dancers, the other quests, the sumptuous ballroom are but a mix of colour and  movement, sound and sense, all around them as Dwalin waits while Nori simply looks at her, assessing. Because Dwalin's world has shrunk into this, into her.

 

Then Nori grins and laughs, bright and young and Dwalin thinks that she might see a glimpse of who Nori  _ is _  who she  _ really  _  is, under all the finery and the intricately arranged hair, the made up face.

 

‘I've seen you look at me,’ Nori says, softly, mirth still clinging to her tone, ‘and not like others do, wanting to possess, to have me as a trophy. You looked at me like a person, even if you do ogle, a bit, sometimes.‘

 

Dwalin feels her whole face flush with her embarrassment. She knew she’d perhaps not been as subtle as propriety demanded yet she had thought that she'd held onto some modicum of tact, at least.

 

‘I'm sorry,’ she stammers, her hands suddenly feeling too big where they hold onto Nori, one enclosing around a smaller hand, the other grasping at a slim waist. ‘I---’

 

‘Don't be. In fact, I'd like to get to know you better, if possible.’

 

*

 

Dwalin does, in fact, get to know Nori intimately, when all’s said and tone and everything has been conducted right and proper.


End file.
